sindhueuropayomfandomcom-20200214-history
Swedhuismos
Swedhuism or Swedhuismos (Indo-European: Swedhuismós, from swedhús "culture") is the polytheistic reconstructionist religion based on the 5,500 year-old reconstructed religion of the Proto-Indo-Europeans. Swedhuismos does not follow a single religious text, but rather a fluid understanding of order, disorder, sacrifice, reciprocity and hospitality. Main beliefs Swedhuismos is not a proselytizing religion. It is a belief system for those that want to reconnect with their distant Proto-Indo-European ancestors, way of life, and what it means to be culturally Indo-European. Sacrificial ideology and the virtue of Hospitality The core beliefs in Proto-Indo-European religion was sacrifice, and the reciprocal nature of sacrifice. This also plays a role in the virtue of hospitality, which is another core concept. There is a reciprocal relationship between gods and men. This relationship can be summed up in the word g''hóstis'', meaning both "guest" and "host." Society and the gods are bound together in the exchange of gifts. On occasion, one acts upon the role of host and guest on the another. Through the bond of the gods, one exchanges gifts and receive blessings. When a sacrifice was performed, one half of the animal was given to the gods. The people doing the sacrifice ate the rest, which was most of the meat. The sacrifice is thus a shared meal, in which the people are the hosts, and the gods as guests. Hospitality is the virtue of letting visitors or strangers in to the home under the care of the host, especially by his/her protection. It is a sacred act symbolizing the relationship of gods and men. Hospitality is inspired by Dyeus himself. The law of hospitality also determines nobility and social standing. Since the gods know the rules of hospitality, they then would be obligated to give humanity favors as hosts, and humanity as the guests. Some may see this a as a cold relationship, but it is this relationship that creates a bond between gods and men, which bind us all in a shared society. That, has been the nature of the relationship for all time. This is the Indo-European version of sacrifice. Order and disorder Like sacrifice, order and disorder operate in a reciprocal manner. The world tree, it's branches form a pattern which is the Ártus. The tree rose up through a flaming well to feed it. The tree is the cosmos itself, establishing the natural order of things, while the water surrounding the tree is disorder. Deiwōs (Gods) * Dyēus Pətḗr: Supreme god, god of the day time sky, the sun, the Ártus, and of oaths. The name survives in Greek Zeus with a vocative form Zeu patēr; Latin Jūpiter (from the archaic Latin Iovis pater; Diēspiter), Vedic Sanskrit Dyauṣ Pitā, and Illyrian Dei-pátrous. * Diwónā: Supreme goddess of marriage, fertility, cows, grain, the land and sovereignty, wife of Dyēus Pətḗr. Descendants: Devona, Diana, Dionne, Dēvī, Juno, Uni. * Áryomṇ (Méitros): God of trade, healing, law, the city, contracts, peace, and social order. Descendants: Aryaman, Éremón, Ariomanus, Irmin, Airyaman, Mitra, Mithra, Mithras. * Bhā́gos: God of fortune, wealth, and apportionment. Descendants: Bhaga, (Daž)bog, Bagaios, Pāk. * Bhṛǵhṇ́tyās (Maiden goddesses of light, poetry, young and victory. Descendants: Brigantia, Brighid, Bṛhantī. ** Ausōsā (or Ausōs): Goddess of the dawn, light, youth, and spring. Descendants: Greek Eos, Roman Aurora (< Ausosa), Usas, Aušrine, Eostre, Astghik, Stirona, Vesta, Hestia. ** Sā́wḷ (Swéns Dhughtēr): Goddess of the sun, summer, music, archery, poetry, divination, knowledge and wisdom. Sāwḷ rides in a solar chariot, driven by the Diwós Sūnéwes. Night and Day are caused by the Diwós Sūnéwes fighting over her. Sāwḷ is the sister of the god of the moon, Mḗnōts. The sun appears to be a multi-layered figure, is manifested as a goddess but also perceived as the eye of Dyeus (Diwós oqos), and/or a sun wheel (IE: swéns qéqlos). Descendants: Surya, Hvara, Helios, Sol, Sól, Sunna, Saulė, Usil. ** Wéstyā (Demspótnyā, Asónā): The hearthfire, protector of the home and family. Descendants: Vesta, Hestia. * Diwós Sūnéwes (Éḱwīnou): Twin horse gods who pull the wagons of the sun and moon. Gods of travel, luck, good harvest, war, sons of Dyēus Pətḗr and Ausōsā; lovers of Sā́wḷ. Descendants: Alcis, Dioskouroi, Ashvins, Ašvieniai, Dievi Deli. * Mḗnōts: God of the moon, time, hunting, fishing, magic, winter, and learning, and the brother of Sā́wḷ. Descendants: Mene, Máni, Meno, Mėnuo, Mēn, Meness, Miesiats. * Perqū́nos: Known as the "striker," is reconstructed from Sanskrit Parjanya, Prussian Perkuns, Lithuanian Perkūnas, Latvian Pērkons, Slavic Perun and Norse Fjörgyn. Fjörgyn was replaced by Thor among the Germanic speaking peoples. These gods give their names to Thursday, the fifth day of the week, through calqueing. Therefore Thursday in Indo-European is dyēus Perqū́nosyo. The Celtic hammer god Sucellus is of the same character, but with an unrelated name. Wields his bronze axe called Wā́ǵros. * Ṇgórā Déiwōm: The assemly of the gods. * Néktēr: The drink that keeps the gods immortal, stolen by the Déiwōs from the Dhwosōs. * Ausīnōs Ábelōs: The food that keeps the gods forever youthful, retrieved by Perqū́nos from the three-headed serpent Ṇchis. Ánsūs (Chthonic Gods) * Wélṇos: King and father of the Ánsūs, god of the night sky, poetry, the underworld and fertility. Fought Perqū́nos in the form of Ṇchis. Yougest brother of Dyēus. Descendants: Veles, Vala/Varuna, Ullr, Vellaunos, Vēlinas, Walis. * Príyā: Wife of Welṇos, goddess of love, beauty, fertility, gardens, summer, and youth. Descendants: Frigga, Priya, Priye, Frya. * Dānu: Wife of Áqōm Népōts, goddess of rivers, healing, and prosperity, mother of tribes. Descendants: Danu, Dānu. * Dhéghōm Mātēr (Pḷtwyā́ Mātēr): Mother goddess of the earth, plants, nature, fertility, motherhood, food, cooking, and agriculture, wife of Perqū́nos. Descendants: Demeter, Gaia, Tellus, Zeme, Prithvi Mater, Lelwani, Litavis, Mati Syra Zemlja, Žemyna. * Éḱwonā (Éḱwomédhwā , Medhúnā): Goddess of horses, sex, marriage, sovereignty, and mead. Medb, Meduna, Madhavi, Epona, Equomedua, Ashvamedha. * Áqōm Népōts (Néptonos): God of seas and wells, water and fire, fishing and sailing, knowledge divination, secrets, and magic. Descendants: Apam Napat, Neptunus, Nechtan, Nethuns. ** Trī́tōn: Son of Áqōm Népōts, god of the sea and sailors. Dscendants: Triton * Pā́usōn: God of animals, forests, hunting, shepherds, nature, doorways, roads and paths, psychopomp for the dead. Descendants: Pan, Pashupati, Puṣan, Faunus. * Wḷkā́nos: Chthonic god of fire and smiths. Descendants: Vulcanus, Ulkan, Varcas, Velchanos, Wærgon Álbhōs (Spirits of Nature) * Álbhōs: Elves and fairies. Descendants: Elf. * Aruyōs: Meadow, Grassland and Steppe Nymphs, accompany Pā́usōn. Descendants: Leimoniads * Chédhṛwōs (Ḱoryōs): Warrior spirits who accompany Perqū́nos, collecting the souls of those who die in battle. Descendants: Valkries. ** Wíḱpotēs (Mṛ́tōs, Ánōs, Strútyōs): Household Spirits, ancestors, and some ancestral warriors that are brought to Dyeus by the chedhruōs and deified. * Cháisōs: Mountain and Mist Spirits. Descendants: Orestiads. * Chóndherwōs: Half-man, half-horse creatures. Descendants: Centaurs. (i.e. Ghesṛōn > Chiron). * Dréwyōs: Forest Nymphs. Descendants: Dryads. * Nā́trīkēs: The Ocean Nymphs. Descendants: Oceanids. * Néicēs: Freshwater Spirits. Descendants: Naiads. * Ṇwéidīkēs: The Underworld Nymphs. Descendants: Lampades. * Serényéwes (sing. Serényus): The Avenging furies. Descendants: Erinyes,' '''Sirens, Saranyas. * Sṃdréwyōs: The tree Nymphs. Descendants: Hamadryads. Mórinās (The Three Fates) * Ṛtā: Past. Descendants: Urðr * Wérontyā: Present. Descendants: Verðandi * Skólyā: Future. Descendants: Skuld Dhwósōs (Demons/Outsiders) * Ǵéronts "Old Man": Ferryman of souls to the underworld. Descendants: Charon. * Gā́gontes: The primeval giants, waged war against the Déiwōs. Descendants: Gigantes, Giants, Titans. * Ḱeméros: giant bore who accompanies Ḱólyos. * Ḱérberos ”Growler”: Three headed giant dog who guards the underworld. Descendants: Cerberus, Śarbala. * Ḱólyos: Goddess of death and the underworld. Descendants: Kalypso, Hel, Śarva. * Oimpódā: Demigoddess that feasts on blood by seducing young men as they sleep. Descendants: Empusa. Wentōs (Winds) * Wéyus: King of the four Winds ** Áusros: East, wind of prophecy and change. ** Súnteros: South, wind of prosperity and creation. ** Wéspros: West, wind of knowledge and mystery. ** Ḱéweros: North, wind of war and death. Dóubnā (Worlds) * Cī́drewom: Giant oak tree that connects the worlds. Guarded by the Winds, watered by Récis the flaming well, which is guarded by Áqōm Népōts. ** Dyēus (also Weis, Áḱmōn): Sky, Heaven, abode of the gods. ** Dhéǵhōm: Earth, land of the human race. *** Dhghomónes: Human beings, made from the ash tree by Mánus. ** Bhúdhmṇ: Realm of the dead and the dhwósōs, ruled by Yemós. *** Mánus: God who started human life on Earth, god of peace and sovereignty. Descendants: Manu, Mannus. *** Trítos and Ílyā: The first human beings, a man and a woman made from ash trees. Tritos helped Perqū́nos kill Wélṇos with bronze sword given to him by Ílyā. *** Yemós: Twin of Mánus, King of Bhudhmṇ, giant whose sacrificed body became the universe. Descendants: Ymir, Yama, Yima, Remus <*Yemus. Religious terms Main article: ''Glossary of Swedhuismos religion * aidhis: shrine * āsā: altar * chedhyō: I pray * yagtis: act of worshiping, worship * némos: bow (gesture), reverential salutation, adoration (by gesture or word) * bhṛghtom: hymn, mantra * móldhos: prayer * kintētis: meditation * sákrodhokyom: sacrifice * bhlā́ǵsmṇ/sákrodhots: priest * bhlā́ǵsmō: the priestly class, as opposed to the warrior class (neros, nṛ) and common class (wolǵos) * sakros: a sacred place, chaste, holy, pious, pure, purifying, sacred * dhāps: sacrificial meal * temlom: temple * wéidolom: idol, image of a god or an ancestor * smeirātlom: miracle * swombhós soitos: magic mushroom (particularly Amanita muscaria, which is called sakroswombhós) * wātis: poet and seer who takes omens * ádbhertōr: priest in charge of making sacrifices and libations * ghéutōr: priest in charge of prayers and invocation * andhésā: unmarried woman, priestess in charge of tending ritual fire * regs: king, head of the wiḱs "tribe" as well as conductor of sacrifices * médodiks: healer * etmṇ: soul, true self * nṛ: hero, greatest warrior of the tribe, in charge of hallowing and protecting the ghordhos * ludókanmṇ: song of praise, poem Witchcraft Terms * ḱówis: magician, male witch, warlock * wikkā: female witch, enchantress * wikātis: act of being a witch, act of practicing witchcraft, witchcraft * wikāmi: I practice witchcraft, I practice sorcery * soitos: magic ** qétos: magic force, magic energy, spell ** ḱóukanmṇ: charm ** skélokanmṇ: curse, hex ** skréidmō: magic symbols, magic carving ** soityos: magical ** wenesnom: potion Néwṇ Dékōs (9 Virtues) * Bhéidhis: Loyalty * Dhḷǵhos: Duty * Ghódhos: Honor * Ghóstis: Hospitality * Nántis: Courage * Tlā́wyā: Discipline * Wénos: Temperance * Wérotāts: Truth * Yóusyom: Justice Drewā (Trees) * Ábelos (Apple) = Healing * Bherā́gs (Birch) = Beginnings * Bhṛksnos (Ash) = Luck * Óiwos (Yew) = Travel * Ḱósolos (Hazel) = Wisdom * Ḱórnos (Cherry) = Love * Pérqos (Oak) = Strength * Sórbhos (Rowan) = Protection * Wernā́ (Alder) = Growth * Wídhus (Willow) = Inspiration Rituals See also: Prayer and Ritual in Swedhuismos Sacrifice ritual * Ásā (Altar on which the sacrificial fire is held) “Altar” * Ghórdhos, Némos (Sacred space where altar is located) “Enclosure”, “Grove” * Wā́ǵros (Axe or Hammer that represents the weapon of Perk w unos. To establish a new Ghordhos, the Nṛ holds it in the air as an offering is made in each cardinal direction, clockwise starting with the East. * 1. Purification by Water: Pū́romṇ ** Priest and/or sacrifices are purified with water; a prayer is offered to Áqōm Népōts. * 2. First Omen: Prā́mom Óusmṇ ** An omen is taken to see if the day and time are auspicious for sacrifice. * 3. Lighting the Fire: Ṇcnis ** Three worlds are ritually reconstructed. A fire is lit in the symbolic center of the worlds. * 4. The Procession/Establishing the Grove: Tkéimṇ Ghórdhosyo ** To establish a new Ghordhos , the nṛ holds it in the air as an offering is made in each cardinal direction, clockwise starting with the East. * 5. Opening Prayer: Prā́mos Móldhos ** The Déiwōs, Ánsūs, or Wíḱpotēs of the ritual are called in with prayer “calling” ** Prayer Structure: Name, Attribute and/or Mythical Deed, Prayer; (Deiwe Perqū́ne, Tontropoti, qis Wélṇom chent, ehsúm kerponom tebhei chedhyomos.) = “Deiwos Perqunos, lord of thunder, he who killed the great dragon, we pray to you for a good harvest” * 6. Call to Silence: tústis ** A instrument sounds 3 or 9 times and all are called to silence to establish a sacred place and time. * 7. Offering to the Hearth Goddess: ghutóm Wéstyāi ** An offering is made to Wéstyā into the fire to open the gates to the world beyond. * 8. First Offerings: Prāmā Ghutā́ ** A general offering is made to all the gods, ancestors and spirits that occupy the space. * 9. The Hymn: Kánmṇ ** A hymn is sung to the god(s) to whom the sacrifice is being made. * 10. The Blessing of the Sacrifice: Pū́romṇ Sākrodhṓkyos ** The sacrifice is purified by water and smoke and is blessed. * 11. The Circumambulation: Ambhī́tis ** The sacrifice is brought around in a circle clockwise, as all participants lay hands upon it, infusing it with their prayers and wishes. * 12. The Sacrifice: Sākrodhṓkyom ** Sacrifices are given to the gods through burning on the altar, burial, or submersion in water. * 13. Libation: Ghutóm ** Part of a drink such as beer or mead is pour out with the sacrifice * 14. Sacrificial Omen: Ghutós Óusmṇ ** An omen is taken to see if the sacrifice has been accepted * 15. Sharing the Blessing: Dṓnom ** Participants share the horn from the libation and/or the meat of the sacrificed animal. This is the gods’ sacrifice in return to the participants. (If the offering was made to Ḱólyos, Yemós, or the dead then this step is skipped.) * 16. The Piacular Sacrifice: Woinaghutóm ** An offering is made both to apease unkindly spirits who may be present and to forgive any errors made during the ritual. * 17. Extinguishing the Fires: Césmṇ ** The deity of the sacrifice is thanked; Ausōsā is thanked with the last libation and asked to close the gate; the fire is extinguished. * 18. The Closing Prayer: bhéndā ** All present are thanked and asked to leave. Purification by water may happen again. Solitary Prayer Ritual Equipment * Oil lamp or candle * Matches * Offering for fire (incense) * Well (Reces: "Dark Place.") * Tree (Staff in stand) * Bowl of water * Bowl for offerings * Silver for well * Offering in pitcher (beer or mead is most PIE) * Asperser Set up Put the tree in the east, the fire in the middle, and the well in the west. Sit to the west of the well. Put the matches and incense next to the fire, and the other items in front of you. Purification Anoint your mouth, heart, and hands. Each time, say: Púros/Púrā syēm. May I be pure. Face east and say: Deiwóns kei aisdatis esmi. Mewiyā yagtis sṃoitis Áṛtéus eseti I am here to honor the gods. May my worship be according to the Ártus. Light the fire and say: En dhoubnós medhyoi adbhertās ṇcneis lukskēyo. Idhei, yodhei sakrom cécalom-qe katsāyontoi. Sup pālāmenós leukā́s deiwyās sup spekyontós oqōd Westyās. In the world's very center I light the fire of offering. At the point where the sacred and the mundane meet. Under the care of the shining goddess Under the watchful eye of Westyā. Make offering to the fire, saying: Sákrodhokyom dídōmi adbhertās ṇcneyēi meldhoim suṇcnēi kṃtí. I make offering to the fire of sacrifice. May I pray with a good fire. Offer silver to the well, saying: Recēi ad bhudmēn serai Aqās ad agros, Récis tendeti. By the Régwes I am connected to the world below. Waters to land, the Récis extends. Asperse the tree, saying: Cī́drēd ad dhoubnṓi upsi serai agros ad dyēum cīdrewom tendeti. By the holy tree I am connected to the world above. Land to sky, the tree extends. Pour part of the offering in the pitcher to the gate keeper, saying: Aqōm Népot, tebhei adbherō, Syēt wertom apósteri itṛ ad qentóns. O Áqōm Népōts, I make offering to you. May the way be open to the Holy Ones. Make a counterclockwise triskele, from the inside out, over the lamp, saying: Áqōm Népot, ar dhurns moi. '' ''O Áqōm Népōts, open the gate to me. Asperse the area in a clockwise direction, saying: Məgnom mari mē ghṛdhyeti. '' ''The great sea encloses me. When the aspersing is done, say: Mewiyom ghórdhos sakros esti, daimtós enterós eghṛ ghordhosyo āps. Sakros aidhis-qe stānom meinosyo esti, omos deiwoimos eitis. My ghórdhos is sacred, set apart, within the border of the encircling water. Sacred and holy is this place of mine, fit for the gods to enter. Pour out the offering to the gods, saying: Deiwōm deiwās-qe sákrodhokyom dídōmi. Bhaskins énteri nos ghósteis eseti Deiwōs, toi sákrodhokyom ghéwō. To the gods and goddesses I make offering. May there be between us the bonds of hospitality. Gods, I pour out an offering to you. Pour out offering to the ancestors, saying: Anəmoimos strutyōm sákrodhokyom dídōmi. Bhaskins énteri nos ghósteis eseti. Strutyōs, toi sákrodhokyom ghéwō. To the spirits of the ancestors I make offering. May there be between us the bonds of hospitality. Ancestors, I pour out an offering to you. Pour out offering to the spirits of the land, saying: Anəmoimos agrosyo sákrodhokyom dídōmi Bhaskins énteri nos ghósteis eseti Anəmōs, toi sákrodhokyom ghéwō. To the spirits of the land I make offering. May there be between us the bonds of hospitality. Spirits, I pour out an offering to you. Pause. Then pick up the offering bowl and say: Mewiyom erktis sákrodhokyosyo dekai. I receive my share of the sacrifice. Drink some of the offering. Put the bowl down and say: Deiwōs, strutyōs, anəmōs: dekos qe dhṛmos dídōmi, certis qe deikos. ameikatats paks-qe énteri nos eseti toi cṛtins dédōmi. Deities, ancestors, and spirits: I give you honor and worship, praise and reverence. May there be peace and friendship between us. I give you thanks. Make a triskele over the fire, clockwise from the outside in, saying: Áqōm Népot, dhworim klawstós eseti. O Áqōm Népōt, may the gate be closed. Extinguish the lamp. Stand and say: Mewiyom itṛ en ameikatātos kṃti Genōs eimi I go my way in fellowship with the Kindreds. Bow once to the east. Philosophy See also: Swedhuismos philosophy, Swedhuismos culture Philosophical concepts in Swedhuismos include, the soul (IE: etmṇ), the Artus (Ártus), and knowledge (gnotis), imperishable fame (ḱléwos ṇdhchitóm). References https://www.adf.org/rituals/proto-indo-european/piesolrit.html Category:Religion Category:Polytheistic Religions